More precisely, the present invention concerns a method carried out in a computer system, said computer system comprising:                a spreadsheet file having at least a sheet with lines and columns, wherein columns represent fields, said sheet having:                    a header portion having at least a designation line with a field designation for each column,                        a data portion, wherein each line comprises a record,        a processing unit, a keyboard, a mouse, and a display unit.        
Many users currently use a spreadsheet, such as Excel™ or the like, in order to manage a large quantity of structured information. Such large quantity of information often requires various updates.
Changes are carried out either by manual updates directly in the boxes of the spreadsheet, or by the use of so-called ‘macros’ operations, which can affect a complete area of the spreadsheet altogether. Furthermore, as known in the art, some graphical representation, like histograms or breakdowns can be issued from of a portion of the data, substantially for statistic purpose.
However, there is a need to improve the management of the data representation and data update using a graphical interface.